


The Smallest Inquisition Agent

by SparkyArcher



Series: Wardens to Inquisitors and Everything in Between [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adoption, Gen, Mother Hen, sad child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7341724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkyArcher/pseuds/SparkyArcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deja runs into a small surprise one sunny day in Haven. Cuteness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Smallest Inquisition Agent

Deja was exploring Haven one day, Cassandra had suggested she get familiar with the place, and wasn’t paying attention to where she was walking. This led to her accidentally running into someone. 

Looking down she noticed that she had knocked over a small child about nine years old into the snow. Deja gasped as she helped the poor boy up.  
“I am so sorry Da’len. I didn’t see you there.” She said, a gentle smile coming to her face, the boy’s eyes fell to his feet as he shifted.  
“It’s okay.” He whispered, shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot.  
“Do you have a name?” Deja asked, kneeling down to be eye level with the child in an attempt to be less threatening.  
“Samael Pewitt.” The boy responded automatically, his short time in the circle had taught him that when someone asks him a question he is to answer immediately.  
“Well, Samael, I’m Deja.” She smiled again when the boy’s eyes finally drifted up to her face and she couldn’t help noting the sadness in his eyes as he glanced anywhere but her. Sam bowed his head again in respect, trying to straighten out his robes a little.  
“Herald.” He muttered quietly and Deja sighed, this poor child must have been separated from his parents.  
“Samael, do you know where your parents are?” Deja asked and Sam shook his head and her smile fell lightly, “Do you have somewhere to stay?” Again she didn’t receive a verbal answer, only the little boy pointing to the Chantry building. Well at least he had somewhere to stay. “Are you doing anything?” Sam held up a piece of paper.  
“This needs to go to Lady Seeker.” Sam said, looking around confused, “I can’t find her.” He admitted in a whisper, feeling like he can’t do anything at the moment.  
Deja smiled again, “Well she is very sneaky. Come on, I’ll take you to her.” She stood up then and offered the small boy her hand and he took it gratefully. 

They were a strange pair, an Elvhen woman and a small mage boy, but Deja had been spending as much time with Sam as she was able to after their initial meeting. It had been a few weeks and Sam had started coming out of his shell a bit, but only around her and Josephine, he was smiling a bit more and had been given the title ‘Official Inquisition Runner’. He’d been chuffed as chips. Deja had told him that he looked so dashing with that shiny new Inquisition badge and bag and had told him she was so proud of him just before he ran off to deliver another message. Those two had bonded and some people would even say they looked like a mother and child and all was well for a time. 

It wasn’t until one night, Deja had gone to the Chantry to see if Sam wanted to have dinner with her and Cassandra when she noticed the small boy curled up asleep in the corner of the Chantry. Deja knew there wasn’t a lot of room for all the refugees but a child should not sleep on the ground.  
“Nope.” Deja muttered to herself as she marched over to the boy and, without much thought, picked him up like a mother would a child and began walking out of the Chantry. She was trying her hardest to be as gentle as possible so she wouldn’t wake the boy but his bleary eyes opened and blinked up at her. Sam didn’t say anything, dismissing the sensation as one of the Senior Enchanters taking him back to his room after falling asleep in the library. 

When she made it back to her cabin, Threnn had happened to see them and opened the door for her, Deja settled Sam down in her bed and removed his bag and badge so he could sleep comfortably before tucking him in. Fortunately, Deja had become accustomed to not sleeping much from her time as a hunter in the Lavellan Clan and was content to watch over the child as he slept. 

Sam was confused when he awoke the next morning and found himself not in the Chantry, but it slowly started coming back to him. Right, Deja had carried him here from the Chantry. Sam looked down at his lap for a moment, guilt washing through him for causing someone worry.  
“Da’len? Are you awake?” Deja asked quietly, using her back to open the door as she carried a tray of breakfast into the room.  
“Yes.” Sam muttered quietly as Deja sat the tray down on the bed. Noting the frown on Sam’s face, Deja tilted her head to the side in concern.  
“Is everything alright, Sam?” She asked, trying and failing to get him to look her in the eye.  
“I’m sorry I made you worry.” Sam said, finally looking up with tears in his eyes and Deja’s heart shattered at the sight. She quickly gathered him in a hug, running her hands through his long brown hair.  
“Oh Da’len, you have nothing to be sorry for. I worry because I care.” She cooed softly and everything came crashing down. Sam broke into tears, the survivors guilt and grief for all his friends came crashing down on him, and he clinged to the Elvhen woman holding him protectively.

The pair spent and amount of time they didn’t bother counting in that embrace, Sam letting everything out with the occasional whisper of ‘I’m sorry’ around his sobbing and Deja let him, whispering comforting words to him. When Sam finally calmed down enough to stop sobbing, Deja softly kissed the top of his head and smiled at him.  
“Better?” Deja asked, whipping away some of the final stray tears as Sam nodded.  
“I’m sorry.” Sam whispered when he could speak again, his already meek voice hoarse from crying.  
“No need to apologize. You’ve been through so much it’s only natural. But from now on if you feel upset or angry you can come talk to me alright? I’m always here for you.” Deja smiled again and Sam wrapped his arms tighter around her in a grateful hug, one which she returned. “Oh! And while I remember, I’ve spoken to Quarter Master Threnn and I’ve been able to procure you a bed, if you want you can stay in here with me.” She smiled again but Sam shook his head.  
“It’s okay, really. I’m okay in the Chantry, all I need is a blanket and I’ll be okay.” Despite his denial Deja could see the happiness and hope beaming in his eyes and she giggled.  
“It wasn’t really a request.” She giggled soon joined by Sam as he finally agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Again thanks to LeafBaby for the use of Sam. He's the cutest of the cuties and needs a mother to look after him so here you have it. A tiny human mage getting adopted by a doting Elvhen archer.


End file.
